


Rough Way Home

by boxthissidedown



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Berserk Sex, Cis Isa, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-KH3 Re:Mind, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Lea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxthissidedown/pseuds/boxthissidedown
Summary: After fighting a bunch of Heartless, and Lea is injured. Isa is unable to snap himself out of it, so Lea goes to certain measures to help calm him down.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Rough Way Home

Going Berserk had never been something that Isa particularly enjoyed as a Nobody. Who would? Losing his ability to control himself, becoming a powerful tool for the person he despised. Nonetheless, he still did not like it as a Somebody, even if he was in full control.

It had only happened a few times since becoming whole, while they were fighting Heartless. Isa was not aware it had happened the first time, until he heard Lea calling his name, trying to break him out of it. His claymore spun in his hand, and he felt Lea’s warm hand on his shoulder.

Coming down from it was still difficult, and he was dizzy, practically falling into Lea’s arms. It was intense, leaving Isa in a near disassociating state for a few seconds before he was able to get all his faculties back, and that made Lea sigh in relief. 

The redhead fretted over him for a while after that, but Isa insisted that he was fine, that he was in control, and able to keep himself from doing anything too wild.

The one thing he didn’t tell him, was the thrill, the excitement that had filled his body. And he could feel arousal in the pit of his stomach. This wasn’t something that happened as a Nobody… At least not something that he had noticed.

Today they seemed to be going through the same steps as the last time that he went Berserk.

Heartless.

Lea in trouble.

This time however, Lea was briefly knocked unconscious.

It left Isa to his own devices, and he practically rampaged against the Heartless, and he knocked over a few of the trees that were around them. He didn’t care, he just wanted to rip through them to keep them away from Lea. He continued until all of them were gone.

His clothes had ripped slightly, his zipper breaking at the bottom but he didn’t care. He made his way back to Lea, remaining in Berserk.

Lea was awaking as the man approached him, and he was immediately starting to wake. “Whoa whoa big guy---” he shot up on his feet, a little wobbly. “What happened? It’s okay --” he glanced around quickly “All gone, you can calm down now--”

Isa tried, but as he saw that his partner was all right, another emotion raged through him, and immediately he reached out, grasped the back of Lea’s fiery hair, and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Lea couldn’t help a small noise of surprise at the kiss, and he was eager to return it as he felt Isa’s teeth tugging into his lower lip. He felt the sharpened fangs and he couldn’t help shuddering.

“It’s okay Isa--” he murmured against his lips, and he gently held Isa’s shoulders, rubbing them to try and get them to relax. But Berserk did not go down even as Lea tried to distract him. Tried to ground him.

His body couldn’t calm down, but he knew that it was not rage that filled him. Instead, he knew what he was feeling was quickly becoming far more lustful. Was it inappropriate to want to throw Lea against the ground in the middle of the forest, instead of letting himself calm down and dealing with his arousal when they got home.

However… In his current state he didn’t care, and while Lea was trying to calm him down, they both knew it was just Berserk that Lea was trying to get under control.

Lea is usually all for public displays of affection, but this was not what he was used to, plus Isa could be pretty awkward, or rather _shy_. So Isa being so aggressive so openly was a surprise. Even if it was just them in the forest.

The chance of being caught was… Rather exciting.

And Isa’s clear want for him, also exciting.

Lea knew Isa well enough to read him at the best of times, so even though he wasn’t the most expressive with words, he did show his love through touch quite frequently, and Lea ate that up. Honestly he was not a picky man most of the time, and he loved making sure that Isa had his own love needs met.

But honestly that was far out of his mind at the moment as he was getting wrapped up in Isa’s strong arms, and Lea gently just touched the sides of his face. It was strange seeing his teal eyes practically grow, and that clenched jaw, flaring nose, and perceived _anger_ that was across his face. But Lea wasn’t scared.

“It’s okay,” Lea said again, this time a little more breathless as he tried to look up at Isa again, but he was already leaning in to bite at Lea’s neck, making the redhead give a small yelp of pleasure, feeling the sharp teeth digging into his skin, and going along it as the man all but threw him down against the ground.

Isa was nearly growling and it made Lea _tremble_ , thinking about just what he could do with his mouth in this state, and how he could make use of that enhanced strength. 

“Oh Isa…” he encouraged, throwing his head back to really offer his neck, which Isa greedily took, biting and kissing along it as his nails ripped through the buttons of his shirt, and in the next moment, Lea had his bare chest for Isa to admire.

Having Isa so eager that he was literally ripping Lea out of his clothes was just adding to Lea’s own excitement and he squirmed slightly, and he lowered his hands to undo his own pants so Isa wouldn’t try ripping *those* open. While he was perfectly fine walking around shirtless, since his keyhole scars were barely noticeable, being without bottoms was something else.

Isa noticed what Lea was doing, and he immediately yanked the pants and boxers off him, along with his boots. As Lea laughed, Isa’s eyes shot up at him.

“Sorry, sorry, I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you so eager…”

“Shut up…” Isa hissed at him, and before the redhead could say anything more Isa palmed at his mound, and teased the hood of his clit, immediately making the redhead squirm.

“Nnngh, you shit…” even in Berserk, Isa was such a _tease_ , what the hell. How was that fair? Lea could almost pout, but the way that Isa’s mouth started to use his mouth along Isa’s chest, licking it and sucking along his fine muscles.

Lea wrapped his arms around Isa’s head, trying to keep him down, and to pet down the hair that was still being pushed up from the force exuding from him. Lea could almost feel the pressure of energy around him, and it was almost intimidating. But he held onto the fact he wasn’t afraid.

And he was trying not to get too aroused by the power he was showing, and it was just so hot having him like this now that he knew it was within Isa’s control, so to speak.

Isa focused attention onto Lea as he unbuckled his pants. With his jacket rather screwed up, he just focused on getting his pants undone, and easily threw them against the ground before he started grinding his cock down against Lea’s inner thigh.

They could both feel the heat that was radiating from between Lea’s legs, and Isa could practically smell his arousal with his heightened senses. Isa smirked against the man’s skin, and licked against one of his nipples and nudged him with his nose before he moved to pull Lea’s legs wider, and started to rub his hard cock against his weeping cunt.

“I-Isa….” Lea gasped at the feeling, and tried to keep still.

Isa put his hands on either side of Lea’s hair, gripping bits of his hair before he started to push it into his lover’s wanting body.

Both of them let out a moan at the feeling. Lea could already feel Isa’s cock pulsing, and he definitely wasn’t complaining as he tried to squeeze himself down against him, before he tightly wrapped his legs around his waist to pull Isa into him.

A growl left his lips as he leaned himself over to Lea, and started to pant right into his ear, and gave a powerful thrust of his hips, barely holding himself abc as he buried into him.

“Ngh! _Fuck_!” Lea let out a loud curse at the feeling of his pussy getting filled up already. “Oh god, Is’... Isa…!” Lea threw his head back, and started rocking himself down against those powerful thrusts.

Isa could only moan in response and started to snap his hips over and over, making sure to bury into him down to his base. “Lea…” he murmured lowly, his voice deep with desire, and the name barely able to leave his lips from how clenched his jaw was.

It made him shudder at the feeling of the man saying his name like that, and the way he sounded… Definitely sexy, and definitely made Lea’s pussy momentarily clench around him, absolutely dripping from his arousal.

“Isa…!” he cried out again and he rocked himself down harder and he tried to squirm against him, wanting to be held close and he moved his hands up into Isa’s back, trying to pull him in closer, feeling the strong muscles against him.

“Fuck, fuck, Isa your cock is…! Oh, so good…!” Lea was shameless, wanting to encourage Isa to keep going, to get through the needs that he had. He was so powerful, and filling him up over and over -- Lea was already feeling close from it all. He loved Isa being rough with him and so this was absolutely perfect. 

Isa only did a few more thrusts, before he moved his hands from where he was, and he pulled back, pulling Lea’s hands off him for a moment. Before Lea could whine, Isa reached down to move Lea’s legs up, and put them over his shoulders, before he leaned back over him. Lea promptly put his arms back around him.

“You want to pound me, don’t you baby~?” Lea purred, turning his head a bit to kiss at Isa’s face, and he could feel the man nodding. “Then don’t hold back… I still have a fe--”

He couldn’t finish speaking before Isa took him up on what he said. Isa _snapped_ his hips to pound into him, using the new position to get deep into him, going against the soft, hot walls around him.

Lea’s burning fingers started to rake down his back, his nails digging into it. He could feel it getting agitated, and Isa was moaning from it, along with Lea as his body tried to squeeze around him as pleasure was rocketing around him.

“Oh god…” he whimpered “Is’-- Isa, gonna.. Gonna cum… Please, please touch me more, I wanna… I wanna cum while you’re fucking me so hard…!”

He had mind enough to remember that Berserk sharpened his nails, so he was very careful to move his fingers as he pressed the tip of his finger against the man’s clit, and speedily rubbed it as he pounded into him over and over, earning a panting moan from Lea with each movement of Isa’s body.

“Isa…~!” he cried out Isa’s name in a continued mantra, rocking down against him again and again, his legs tightening around Isa’s neck as he started to cum. His whole body trembled as it hit, and he could feel himself practically overflowing as pleasure rocketed through him.

Feeling Lea’s hot, dripping pussy around him clenching against him made Isa moan, and he barely let up as the man came. Instead he simply started to move faster so that he could ride Lea through his orgasm, and he threw his head back as he started to cum without any further warning.

“Oh… My… _God_!” Lea cried out as he pulled hard as Isa’s hair, and moaned, squirming against him and rocked against him, trying to take all that he had to offer. It was a little embarrassing, but he absolutely adored the feeling when Isa did this.

“Lea…” Isa practically growled, and they both knew that he wasn’t out of the Berserk State yet, though the small blue flames around him started to die down some.

One round never did enough for Lea, anyway.

“More…” he murmured lowly. “You can -- I can take more…” he tried to say as he panted slightly, trying to collect himself. Not that he was going to be getting the opportunity to do so. Which, a part of Lea counted on. He loved when Isa went right into the second round, and considering he could still feel the man’s erection inside him, he was _definitely_ not going to complain if he stayed in a state of bliss… Or if he couldn’t walk right for the next few days.

Isa then moved Lea’s legs off his shoulders, and he promptly moved to turn Lea onto his knees - they both knew how much the redhead loved that position so there was no reason for him to try and get him to stop. 

As he adjusted his knees, he oh so happily pressed his ass up, giving it a small wiggle. He was about to try and say something teasing to get Isa to fuck him, but instead Isa brought his hand back and immediately snapped his hand against Lea’s ass, a hand print immediately showing up on it, and Lea cried out in bliss.

“Harder!” he cried out happily, trying to rock against him and he looked over his shoulder, practically panting already. “Ngh, you’re so strong…~!” he praised happily and he was immediately given what he was ready to beg for.

Isa groaned at the sight of Lea’s ass jiggling and for a moment became captivated as he gave a few more hard spankings, which just turned Lea into putty as he put his head down against the ground, and left himself angled so much so Isa would be able to completely fuck into him.

Isa leaned over Lea’s back, kissing up it and was soon positioned so he was practically mounting him, his face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He moaned into his ear, and murmured, his ability to speak becoming much more clear: “Your pussy’s weeping… Do you really love being treated like this?” he knew the answer, and only smirked when Lea quickly nodded.

“You love me fucking your greedy little pussy…”

“Yes!” Lea cried.

“You want more of my cock riling you?” he asked, giving a deep thrust to bury into him over and over, rocking Lea’s thin body back and forth, and Lea needed to grip the earth so he wouldn’t be completely fucked forward - not that Lea really minded.

“Yes!”

“You’re so needy…”

Lea could almost say that it was not his fault, and that Isa was just as eager as he was. After all, he had been the one to rip open Lea’s shirt. However, he didn’t want to. Instead he bucked back against him the best that he could, and he let out a delighted moan in answer.

“Lea…” he groaned his lover’s name, his hips still snapping quickly and roughly, and Lea could only shudder at the feeling of his balls hitting him from how he was treating Lea’s cunt. He gave another hard smack to his ass, which just made Lea cry out louder.

“More, more!”

That was exactly what Isa wanted to hear, and he was more than happy to bring his hand back and start nearly beating his ass, which Lea would _definitely_ be feeling later. His legs trembled, and Isa could only smirk as the redhead struggled to stay upward, clearly enjoying himself, in spite of how rough he was being treated. Clearly, that masochistic side of him was coming out.

Isa leaned back slightly, and was quickly snapping his hips a little harder, clearly very much enjoying getting him so high and worked up like this. Isa continued to fuck into his needy cunt, and if he had the ability to fuck his ass without making him bleed, he would be more than happy to fuck his ass, too. So for now, he would be spanking him and pleasuring his ass in other ways.

“Isa… Nnngh, oh my _God_ …” he swallowed and he swore that he could see stars as the man continued to relentlessly fuck him, and his body shook from head to toe, much to Isa’s viewing pleasure.

“Cumming again, already?” he teased, nipping at the man’s earlobe as Lea was nodding.

“I’m so close…” he groaned. “God I’m so close…”

With that, Isa gripped Lea’s hips, digging those sharp nails into him and slightly cut into it.

He found it almost relieving to get those small scratches, and part of him felt hot knowing that both of them were going to be marked up from each of their nails. “Nnngh, that’s it Isa…!”

Quickly, Isa focused on fucking into him, and he could feel Lea’s cunt almost desperate to squeeze and milk along Isa’s throbbing cock. The lewd noises it was making drove Isa absolutely crazy, and he was panting into Lea’s ear from his exertion, and all the power he was using just made Lea dizzy with pleasure, any pain easily being lost to him.

“Nnngh, Isa - Isa, I want - I want…”

“More?”

“Mmm!”

“Fucking, or my cum?”

“Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes! Fuck me full!”

“Mmm… As you wish, my love…”

And he would do just that, using every last bit of his energy to fuck his pussy, practically being far too rough with him. He closed his eyes, and he focused on going from his tip to his base, and he was sure to fully fuck him, and Lea no longer tried to speak. Instead, he was just an incoherent, moaning mess, with his pussy being about as loud as he was.

Isa’s hot, heavy breath was continuing to pant into his ear as he started cumming, and he murmured against his ear: “I’m going… Nnn, going to fill you… try to hold it…”

Lea nodded quickly, desperate to feel another hot wave of cum fill him and spread him open.

He was about to start begging, but he was completely happy to be given Isa’s load of cum, which just made Lea cry out a half-brained attempt at Isa’s name, but it barely came out as he tried to squeeze against him, and he swallowed hard. 

Lea then felt Isa’s body starting to lean down against him, almost falling against him entirely.

The redhead looked over his head, and smiled a bit at the sight of Isa’s hair starting to fall against his shoulders, and his eyes no longer glowed. His nails no longer dug into his hips, and he was sure that Isa must have been dizzy, so Lea said nothing as he felt most of his weight going against him. He tried to lay himself down, letting Isa’s body stay on top of him.

“Oh Isa…” he purred lowly, turning his head to try and kiss him, which the man almost lazily returned. “I’m… Going to need you to carry me, when you get all your wits about’cha back…”

“I know,” Isa answered in his own low voice, and he looked up at Lea, giving a half smile, which just made Lea’s heart race a little.

“And a new shirt…”

“I know…”

“And more kisses…”

That made Isa snort, but he was content to lean up to try and kiss him as they tried to gather themselves back up before they could actually move to get up, fix their clothes, and continue to go back to their home. For now though, Lea was perfectly happy being covered by Isa’s body, feeling his weight against him and his softening cock in his cum-filled pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuses. I just wanted to write Isa Berserking and becoming stupidly horny from it so...  
> May turn it into a multi-chapter thing if I come up with more reasons for him to do it - though after this one, and he gets more control of his Berserk state... Let me know if you'd be interested in reading that.


End file.
